La dernière année
by Gangsta-Gleek
Summary: C'est une fiction Ron/Hermione qui se passe 1an après l'élimination de Voldemort. Ces dernier vont passer leur dernière année a Poudlard.
1. Prologue

Bonjours, j'aime les Fictions Ron&Hermione donc j'ai eu envie d'en faire moi même une voila =) ! Bonne Lecture =D !

Avant tout il faut que je vous dit deux, trois ptite chose sur ma Fiction:  
-C'est une Fiction Ron&Hermione (Au cas où vous ne l'aviez oublier =D).  
-Sa ce passe 1an après que Voldemort est était tué .  
-L'école Poudlard a était reconstruite.  
-Harry, Ron et Hermione repasse leur dernière années (vue qu'ils n'était pas vraiment là-bas pour faire leurs années mais pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'année précedente).  
-Ce seras le plus souvent du point de vue d'Hermione s'il y'en a du coté de Ron.

Voila je pensse vous avoir dit l'essentielle.

Prologue: (Point de vue Hermione)

Sa fait bientôt 1an que Voldemort n'est plus là et pourtant je n'en est pas vraiment l'impression... Enfin bref je vais enfin partir dans quelques heures direction le Terrier pour pouvoir enfin revoir Harry, Ginny et surtout Ron... Oui Ronald... Je n'est pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis presque 1an et je me demande s'il m'a oublié, s'il est trop occupé, ou même peut-être qu'il ne c'était rien passé pour lui quand nous nous sommes embrassés pendant la bataille. Je ne veux plus y penser il a surement du m'oublier, ou il ne sais peut-être jamais remit de la mort de sont frère... Maintenant il le faut, je dois retourner au Terrier !


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1: (Point de vue Hermione)

Voilà depuis quelques heures que je me préparais et c'étais déjà l'heure de dire au revoir à mes parents et de partir au Terrier pour que je puisse finir mes études à Poudlard. J'appréhendais beaucoup mon accueil chez les Weasley, eux dont je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle depuis si longtemps. Me voilà transplanée quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte du Terrier. Je commençais à sentir des pulsations beaucoup plus fortes qu'à la normale au niveau du coeur puis j'attendis encore des minutes et des minutes devant la maison, puis je pris mon courage à deux mains, les genoux tremblants, le soufle presque coupé, au moment même où j'allais toucher la porte, le poing fermé pour y frapper à celle-ci, elle s'ouvrit, Mrs Weasley ce tenait en face de moi, elle me sourit et me pris dans ses bras en me disant:

-Hermione je commençais à m'inquiéter que tu ne viennes plus, oh mince je suis si heureuse de te revoir!

-Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi Mrs Weasley, mais il ne fallait pas, je suis aussi contente de vous revoir! , lui repondis-je.

Puis elle desserra l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi pour aller ce placer devant les escaliers et appella, sans doute toute la famille. En une fraction de seconde toutes les personnes qui étaient à l'étage descendu en transplanant, Harry, Ginny, George, Percy et bien sûr Ron qui lui avait sale mine. Ginny se précipita vers moi, ouvrit les bras en me serrant le plus fort possible contre elle puis ce fut au tour d'Harry, George et Percy qui eux imita exactement Ginny ce qui me fis le plus grand bien. Puis le silence régna, Molly décida aussitôt de le rompre:

- Aller qu'est ce que vous attendez George, Percy prennez les affaires d'Hermione et montez-les dans la chambre de Ginny! , s'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est bon je vais le faire Mrs Weasley! , dis-je précipitamment sans lâcher le regard de Ron que lui me jettais.

-Oui allez, montez tous je vais aider Hermione.

Toutes les personnes présentes exécuta l'ordre que Ron venait de souhaiter. George, Percy montèrent, Molly elle ce précipita dans la cuisinie pour continuer de préparer le diner qu'elle venait seulement de commencer. Il ne restait plus que nous quatre, en plein silence Ginny me chuchota à l'oreille:

-Quand tu auras fini de dévorer Ron des yeux, je serai en haut si tu à envie de parler, ce qui je pense être le cas!

En m'adressant un petit clein d'oeil puis un sourire, ensuite elle disparue en montant les escaliers avec Harry. Toujours les yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre je désidai de briser sont regard et pris ma valise à la main:

-Salut Ron contente de te revoir... , lui lançais-je ces paroles en l'air en montant les marches, mes bagages, lourds, à la main.

-Attends, Hermione je vais les prendres! , dit-il comme s'il venait de ce reveiller.

Il ce plaça devant moi pour faire barrage, cette fois j'étais bien obligée de lui donner mes affaires. Ron me pris la valise où j'avais positionner ma main pour la tenir, l'enleva avec delicatesse et pris mes bagages. Je me laissa faire, de nouveau sous l'emprise de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Cette fois c'est lui qui brisa les regards puis nous arrivions à l'étage, devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny quand il me dit:

-Bon ben tu connais la chambre de ma soeur, je supose, tu veux que je mette t'es affaires directement dans sa chambre ou sa ir...

-C'est bon Ron merci ça va aller , l'interrompis-je présipitament.

-Ok ok... , conclut-il d'un air déçu.

Dans un état désolé je le fixa pendant une fraction de seconde, puis j'ouvris la porte de la chambre, j'étais véxée qu'il m'ait rien dit d'autre, il ne m'avait même pas pris dans ses bras pour me dire bonjours, rien... Une larme coula le long de ma joue, je l'essuya présipitament avec brutaliter. Deux seconde plus tart la porte souvrit à la volée, c'était Ginny elle scruta mon visage.

-Tu t'es encore engueulée avec lui c'est ça ?, constata-t-elle.

-C'est toujours la même chose, mais cette fois c'est encore pire Ginny... , déclarais-je, en sanglotant.

-Oh Hermione vien là, elle me pris dans ses bras et ajouta, tu vas voir. Lui il va le payer chère!

-Merci beaucoup Gin' , mais tu n'es pas obligée d'aller lui en parler. , la convaincais-je.

-Ne t'inquite pas, mais je vais quand même lui dire deux, tr...

-TOUT LE MONDE A TABLE ! , Cria Mrs Weasley.

* * *

Tout le monde a bien entendue c'est leur de passer à table alors que va t'il ce passer Ron et Hermione vont-il ce reparler, de nouveau être ensemble ou ce sera peu t'être plus jamais pareil et sa va être la guerre entre eux deux qui sait personne ne peut décider du Futur!

Vous pouvez me faire part de vos impressions sans problème, j'attend que sa ;)


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: (Point de vue Hermione)

-TOUT LE MONDE A TABLE, cria Mrs Weasley.

Ginny sursauta dans mes bras en entendant l'annonce que venait de faire sa mère, puis elle fit un signe de tête pour me demander si ça allait mieux. Je lui repondis par un oui bref qu'elle comprit largement et se leva en desserrent l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi. Je la suivis jusqu'en bas avec mes entrailles qui se séraient de plus en plus, pas à pas et qui maintenant m'en faisaient presque mal. J'appréhendais tellement de revoir encore une fois Ron sans savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi. Je remuai la tête pour en sortir toute idée puis pris place à la table dont nous venions d'arriver Ginny et moi. Nous êtions une des premières à être installées à l'exception de Percy qui lui était déja entrain de se servir. Puis deux minutes plus tard tout le monde était déjà entrain de déguster le plat que Mrs Weasley avait préparer, Ron et Harry apparues en transplanent et pris place. Le diner ce passa d'un calme absolue en dehors des petites demandes de sel ou de poivre. Le repas se termina trop vite à mon goût, j'aurais souhaiter que Ron me dise quelque chose, au lieu de sa il me lança aucun regard même pas un petit furtif, c'est comme si je n'existais plus pour lui. La colère et la désespérance montèrent tellement en moi que maintenant, je m'en mordais les lèvres que j'avais réussis à faire saigner. Ron, George et Harry étaient remontés en premier à la fin du repas. Suivit de Percy quelques minutes plus tard. Puis j'aidai à débarrasser la table avec l'aide de Ginny. Enfin fini nous remontions à l'étage quand nous passions devant la chambre de Ron, Ginny s'arreta brusquement fixant la porte et écouta attentivement, il y avait du mouvement, avec impatience elle ouvrit la porte puis lança:

-Hermione et moi voulions se joindre à vous!

-Ok, pas de prob', prennez place , répondu Ron en me fixant après être soudain arrêté de rire.

Puis plus tard quand nous êtions confortablement installés et absorber dans des discutions qui partait dans tous les sens je regarda Ginny comme pour lui faire signe de dire "Je vais lui parler", je le fixa. En une fraction de seconde Ron se rendit compte que je le regardais avec insistance. Il détourna la tête aussi vite qu'il l'avais tourné vers moi. Vexée, je plissa les yeux et tenta de jeter des coups d'oeils à Ginny pour lui dire de sortir de cette piece le plus vite possible. Mais elle était trop occupée à ce consacrer à Harry qu'elle ne me remarqua pas... J'en avais, maintenant, plus qu'assez d'être ici, la haine montai en moi, je me leva et m'éclipsa aussi vite que je pus, puis j'explosa en sanglot. Ne sachant quoi faire je décidai de retourner dans la chambre à Ginny, arriver je me consacra à un livre intitulé "Les sortilèges les plus dévastateurs" que je jeta avec rage deux secondes plus tard. Me rendant compte que j'avais la chair de poul je me glissa sous ma couette, fermant les yeux, me forcent à ne plus rien penser. La porte s'ouvrit une demi-heure plus tard penssant que c'était Ginny je ne fis pas l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux et encore moin d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire bonne nuit. La silhouette s'avança devant moi, s'accroupie à ma hauteur et me fixa comme si j'étais devenu une oeuvre d'art, maintenant un oeil ouvert je pouvais voir que ce n'était pas Ginny mais Ron. Il me sourit, croyant rêver je me pinça:

-Aie !, chuchotais-je.

-Hein, je n'est pas compris désolé tu peux répéter ? demanda-t-il d'un air coupable.

-Non, non je n'est rien dis, retorquais-je.

-Euh... Ok! Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis toute à l'heure? me questionna-t-il, un peu géné.

-Laisse tomber, je ne me sentais pas bien, mentais-je sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

-Ah... Euh... Oui sa arrive à tout le monde, répondit-il en me souriant de nouveau.

-Ron c'est quoi sa? déclarais-je.

Voila mon Chapitre 2 est fini avec un peu de suspence ce qui vous fairas accelerer à commenter. De quoi parle Hermione? Vous le verrais dans le prochain Chapitre =)

(PS: Vraiment désolé que ce Chapitre soit aussi cout =S)


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3: (Point de vue Ron)

-Ron c'est quoi sa? déclara Hermione.

-Comment ça "quoi", j'ai fait quelque chose? Vraiment désolé! lui repondis-je vraiment confus.

-Non mais j'y crois pas Ron, tu m'adresses même pas la parole quand je viens d'arriver après un an que nous nous sommes pas vue et maintenant tu me fixes en me souriant quand je dors, je crois que tu as un serieux problème Ronald Weasley ! Cria-t-elle en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

-Je... euh..., commençais-je.

-Franchement, tu es un veritable idiot, dit-elle en sanglotant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé 'mione , Lui confiais-je en l'attrapant par les épaules pour qu'elle arrête de s'agiter et pouvoir enfin m'écouter.

Dans ces quelques mots que je venais de lui dire, quelque chose venait de la calmer ce qui me soulagea. Puis je repris:

-Je vais tout expliquer 'mione, écoute moi et ne me coupe pas s'il te plait...

-Alors vas-y j'attend, rétorqua t-elle avec agacement mais en étant à présente attentive.

-Ok!, Souflais-je, bon Hermione je n'étais pas vraiment bien ces temps-ci. A peine avais-je eu le temps de lui dire.

-Ah! Super! Je n'avais vraiment pas remarquée!, me coupa t-elle.

-Euh... Désolé j'aurais dû te tenir au courant...

-Oui, Ron je n'est pas eu une seul lettre de ta part!

-Vraiment désolé...

-Oui, ben je l'espère bien!

-'Mione écoute moi s'il te plait, criais-je sans le vouloir puis je rajouta, euh... désolé, mais maintenant il faut que tu me promette de dire à personne, ce que j'ai à te dire, elle aquieça d'un signe de tête puis je repris, et bien enfaite... Fred me manque! avouais-je.

-QUOI? s'exclama t-elle.

-Oui... euh désolé, si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à qui que ce soit s'il te plait.

-Ah... d'accord j'avais bien compris, Ron dit moi seulement qui ne le sait pas dans cette maison? Dit elle avec colère.

-Laisse tomber! Maintenant SORT! gronda-t-elle en sanglotant de plus bel.

J'exécuta sa requette en m'en allant de la chambre. Claquant la porte derrière moi, je pouvais encore entendre, elle pleurait, dégouter de ma conduite que j'avais eu en vers elle, je décidai de partir, partir le plus loin d'ici sans avoir à retourner là où je briserais une nouvelle fois le coeur de celle que j'aime. Je transplana cinq minutes plus tard. J'étais maintenant arrivé dans la foret enneiger dont j'avais pu retrouver Harry et Hermione et détruire un horcruxe quand on les recherchait encore il y a un peu moin d'un an. Je sortis ma baguette de l'arrière poche de mon jean et alluma un feu avec celle-ci grâce à un petit tas de branche humide. Puis je m'assis à coté du foyet pour me rechauffer les mains. Toujours seul dans la forêt je me mis à revisionner dans ma tête ce qu'il venait de ce passer au Terrier, la dispute puis mon départ. Maintenant, une larme coulais sur ma joue, puis dix minute plus tard n'étant plus sur mes gardes, je pus entendre un bruit de branche qui venais de craquer sous le poid d'un pied inconnu, je me leva aussitôt ma baguette en main près à me défendre. Une silhouette ce situait à vingts mètres de moi mais je ne pus la reconnaitre, il faisait maintenant trop sombre pour voir quoi que soit distinctement. Toujours sur mes gardes je m'avança un peu plus près de l'inconnu pour pouvoir le démasquer mais il était encore trop loin. Alors je cria:

-Qui es-tu? Montre toi je n'est pas peur! .

La silhouette ne bougea pas puis:

-Endoloris, Rugit-elle.

* * *

Voila c'est la fin de mon chapitre 3 =) ! Mais qui ce cache derrière cette silhouette? A qui a t-elle jetter ce sort? Et elle dangereuse? Vous le serais dans le prochain chapitre =P !


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4:(Point de vue de Ron)

-Endoloris, Rugit-elle.

Mon corps ce mis à ce tordre dans tous les sens, je ne pouvais presque plus respirer maintenant. Puis j'entendis le son d'un transplanage, j'ouvris les yeux toujours sentent cette douleur atroce, je reconnu directement que l'inconnu qui venait de transplanner était mon pere qui lui cria aussitôt en me voyant:

-Expelliarmus, en ce tournant puis visant la silhouette qui venait de m'attaquer. Ma douleur ce dissipa assez vite, j'étais maintenant soulagé mais j'avais à présent mal dans tous mes muscles ce qui me fis retomber au sol en essayant de me relever. Je tremblais, étalé sur le sol une nouvelle personne qui venait d'apparaitre me questionna:

-Tout va bien Ron? J'ai eu si peur pour toi!

Puis elle me prit dans ses bras, en sentent son odeur je pu me rendre compte qu'Hermione me serrer de toutes ses forces contre elle, ce qui m'éttouffa. Sans pouvoir répondre à s'elle que j'aime, je ressera l'entrainte que j'avais sur elle. Je pu alors distinguer des larmes qui coulais sur son visage, mon père arriva quelques secondes plus tard puis sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivais, nous transplanions d'un seul coup. Arrivée devant la maison, mon père m'éscorta jusqu'au Terrier suivit de près par Hermione. M'allongeant sur le canaper cette fois c'étais ma mère qui ce mis à mon secours, la baguette magique à la main. Ma main dans celle d'Hermione, j'étais tremblant de la tête aux pieds de peur et de froid puis ma mère me jetta un sort qui me soulagea, mes membres n'étaient plus aussi tendue qu'avant mais à présent assez flasque.

-Ca va mieu Ron cheri? ,me demanda ma mère.

-Oui c'est déjà mieu, merci! Répondis-je avec toute sincériter. Puis mon père pris la parole:

-Bon ce qui n'on rien faire ici peuvent s'en aller de cette pièce, Ron a besoin de repos.

Tout le monde se leva du même pas mal assurer. Je pris le bras d'Hermione pour la stoper puis lui dit-je:

-Non! Reste avec moi...s'il te plait!

Elle se retourna, étonner elle exécuta ma requette et ce mise assise à coté de moi. Je repris sa main pour la mettre dans la mienne. Sans plus aucun bruit, je ferma les yeux pour me reposer un peu plus. Je me reveilla seulement deux heures plus tard, j'étais surpris, Hermione était restée à mes côtés pendant mon sommeil. J'ouvris la bouche pour la remercier mais elle me posa son doigt sur ma bouche pour me dire de me taire, à présent l'oreille ouverte, Hermione essayait d'écouter ce qu'il ce passer au première étage, en effet j'ai pu ententre quelques minutes plus tard que deux personne s'engueulaient:

-Je crois que c'est t'es parents, Ron, contasta t-elle.

-Ne tinquiète pas, c'est toujours comme sa en ce moment...

-ARTHUR! Ce ne s'on encore que des enfants! Cria Mrs Weasley.

-Molly sa fait maintenant dix ans que tu dis sa! Rétorqua Mr Weasley.

-Laisse tomber je te dit! ,Concluais-je.

Je ressera l'entrainte de ma main que j'avais sur Hermione qui elle le remarqua et me sourit. Puis cinq minutes plus tard ma mère descendit les escaliers, en pleure, elle remarqua la présence de moi et Hermione:

-Il va mieu? s'adressa t-elle à Hermione en croyant que je dormais.

Celle si sursautta quand ma mère lui posa la question puis elle répondit après avoir reprit ses esprits:

-Oui...oui il va beaucoup mieu, il vien de se réveiller.

-C'est bon je vais très bien maman ne t'inquiète pas! m'exclamais-je.

-Oh... , dit elle au dépourvu, euh... est bien si tu va mieu mon chéri et que tu es en état de marcher, Hermione va te racompagnier jusqu'à ta chambre!

-Oui bien sur Mrs Weasley!

-Oui, d'accord maman!

Puis ma mère partie dans la cuisine, Hermione m'aida à me relever. Maintenant elle avait entourrer son bras autour de ma taille ce que je fis de même. Arriver devant les escaliers, elle ressera encore son entrainte sur moi pour éviter que je tombe. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle me dessera l'entrainte mais toujours me tenant le bras pour que je puisse m'allonger sur mon lit. Puis je la remercia:

-Merci 'mione.

-De rien il n'y a pas de quoi, bon je pense que je vais aller me coucher maintenant, s'il y a quoi que ce soit reveille moi, bonne nuit Ron, me répondit-elle en m'embrassant la joue avant de s'éclipser de ma chambre.

Je n'eux pas le temps de repondre, émmerveiller au bord de l'évanouissement je m'écrasa la tête sur l'oreiller puis m'endormis aussitôt.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5: (point de vue Hermione)

Je l'embrassa sur la joue puis m'éclipsa de sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi j'étais soulagée, vidée je me sentais à présent comme dans un rêve où tout allait pour le mieu, je décida ensuite d'aller dormir après quelques minutes, restée dans le long et étrois couloir. Arriver dans la chambre de Ginny, je m'assis sur mon lit toujours émerveiller, j'enleva les plus chauds habits que j'avais sur moi pour laisser seulement mon t-shirt et mon jeans que je remplaça par un short pour me glisser ensuite, confortablement dans le lit. Je ne pus m'endormir tout de suite, le sourir aux lèvres j'étais contente que Ron soit sain et sauf maintenant et qu'on puisse ce reparler, enfin! La semaine qui suivit n'était pas moin positive et passa à grande vitesse entre les sauts au lac ou encore sur le chemin de traverse pour y trouver nos affaires de cours. Il restait à present deux jours avant la rentrer à Poudlard, je n'en avais pas la moindre envie d'y aller a l'idée qu'on puisse revoir l'école toute reconstruite alors qu'il y avait même pas un an, il n'en restais que des ruines. Bref, quand Mrs nous appella pour le petit déjeuner j'étais la dernière à descendre en bas, arriver à table je salua tout le monde et m'assise à côté de Ginny qui me sourit.

-Alors tu as passer une bonne nuit?, me demanda Ron.

-Euh...Oui et toi ? répondis-je prise au depourvue.

-Très bien, vous vous rendez compte plus que deux jours et on retourne à Poudlard, ah, sa va être bizarre vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Oui, oui très bizarre dit-ont en choeur, puis c'est dans le silence qui s'installa que nous finissions de manger. Après que nous avions terminés notre repas nous sommes aller la famille Weasley, moi et Harry nous promener toute la matiner. A midi nous décidions de manger sur place en faisant un pique-nique. Vers la fin du repas Ron repoussa son assiète ainsi que ses couverts, pour séclairsir la voix:

-Au fait papa je voulais te poser une question qui me demange depuis des jours, engagea-t-il la conversation.

Tout le monde ce retourna vers lui.

-Euh...Oui vas-y filston! , dit-il, pris au dépourvu.

-Et bien je me demandais qui c'est qui avais pu m'attaquer la nuit où je m'étais enfuis, demanda t-il.

-Et bien... je ne m'attandais pas vraiment à ce genre de question, constata-t-il géner.

-Papa! S'il te plait comme tu la déjà dit à maman nous ne sommes plus des enfants à présent!

-Euh... ben... Non mais Ron sa ne ce fait pas d'écouter au porte des gens! gronda-t-il.

-Je crois que tout le monde l'a attendu papa, je pensse que vous criiez assez fort pour qu'on puisse vous entendre jusqu'à, au moin dix  
kilomètre. rétorqua Ron.

-Ron! Il y a des inviter ici! aboya Mrs Weasley.

-Non c'est bon cherie ça va je vais lui dire, les autres aussi on le droit de le savoir!

-Ouais, merci pap...

-Oui oui c'est sa, bon il faut que je vous révèle une chose les enfants mais sa ne doit pas ce propager autre par qu'entre nous, compris? Aucune histoire à raconter à ce sujet sa doit rester seulement entre nous! , Ordonna Mr Weasley.

Tout le monde acquesca d'un signe de tête. Puis il reprit:

-Ron... la personne qui t'as attaquer, ne pouvais que être la plus cruelle et la plus sadique: Bellatrix Lestrange! Tout le monde cru alluciner en entendant sa y compris moi, Ron d'un pas mal assurer s'enfuit, nous le regardons s'en n'aller puis Mrs Weasley recommença à disputer son mari, je me leva aussitôt puis partie à la recherche de Ron ne voulant pas entendre un seul mot de leur querelle. Attirée par hasard dans une foret en cherchant Ron, je là trouva magnifique quel que coin éclairés par la lumière y était instalé des trons d'arbres, Ron était assis sur un des trons, je m'approcha de lui mais il me fit d'un signe de main de ne plus avancer puis il dit:

-Je veux rester seul, laisse moi!

-Ne soit pas si bête Ron on a tous entendu la même chose! , le raisonnais-je.

-Oui mais tu ne peux pas ressentir ce que je ressent! , avoua-t-il la voix tremblante de rage.

-Peut-être pas mais tu peux me le raconter, je suis sûr que sa te feras du bien! , expliquais-je en me m'installant à côté de lui.

-Ah bon ben d'accord je vais t'expliquer, grogna t'il, je... nous nous sommes batuent pour rien tout au long de l'année dernière et dit nous où sa nous à amener... FRED EST MORT! avoua-t-il en criant de toute ses forces.

-Ron...calme toi, essayais-je de raisonné d'une petite voix.

-Me calmer... ME CALMER COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME! s'indigna Ron.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre 5 est terminé. Désolé encore pour c'est chapitres qui sont pas assez long, faute de ne pas savoir où s'arreter pour le prochain chapitre ^^! Alors pourquoi se pétage de plomb si soudain de Ron (si je peux dire sa comme sa ^^)? Comment Hermione vas-t-elle réagir? Va-t-il encore y avoir du tonnere entre Ron et Hermione?


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6: (point de vue Hermione)

-Me calmer... ME CALMER COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME! s'indigna Ron.

Je ne sus pas quoi faire à cette attaque de Ron. J'eclata en sanglot et le suplia de ce calmer. Il ne repondu pas à mon appelle et s'enfuit. J'étais à présent boulversée, je me releva contre moi même, du tron d'arbre où je m'étais écrouler en entendant la nouvelle de Ron, et partie encore une fois à sa recherche, la haine couler dans mes veines, j'étais sur le point d'exploser à tout moment. Marchant des heures et des heures dans cette forêt qui n'avait à présent plus d'importance pour moi, une seule compter à présent le retrouver le plus vite possible et de lui faire passer un sal quard d'heure comme il venait me de le faire juste avant. Maintenant je courais, âte de ma vengeance, j'en avais presque la soif de désir. Quelques minutes plus tard je m'arreta reprenant mon souffle j'entendu un bruit derière moi, je me retourna, j'eux à peine le temps de voir la personne que je m'étais retrouver au sol deux secondes plus tard exténuer je sentis une douleur parcourir tout mon corp à l'appelle de l'endoloris qu'une voix d'homme venait de me jetter. Je souffrais, ne pouvant plus bouger j'étais condamner, personne pouvait venir me chercher, j'étais trop loin, personne ne savait où je me trouvais mais dans un dernier espoir je cria au secours. Essayant de prendre ma baguette qui était maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi je tendu le bras d'en une souffrance indescriptive, ne pouvant pas toucher la baguette, à bout de souffle je perdu connaissance.

-Mione reveille toi je t'en suplie! chuchota une voix au dessus de moi.

Je sentis quelques gouttes tomber de cette personne, elle devait beaucoup transpirer ou peu t'être quelle pleurait. Je reconnu aussitôt cette personne, la façon dont il m'avais appeller, il me tenait la main, qui s'elle si était toujours chaude, et cette voix... La voix de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. J'ouvrie les yeux, j'avais raison Ron était bien à côté de moi. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que j'étais reveiller mais quelques minutes plus tard je vis c'est yeux ce rallumer comme s'il avait regagner tout son bonheur en une fraction de seconde, puis il me regarda radieux il me pris dans c'est bras ce qui me fis le plus grand bien, puis etouffer par son entrainte:

-Ron tu m'étouffe là... , constatais-je.

-Oh... désolé, s'excusa t'il en desserent son entrainte.

-Merci...

-De rien! 'mione j'ai eux si peur pour toi je... vraiment désolé, si je ne m'éttais pas emporter comme sa je... enfin tu... Désolé! s'indigna-t-il.

-Non c'est ma faute Ron! Il t'es arriver la même chose la dernière fois, dans la fôret, tu t'en rappelle?

-Oui c'est vrai mais moi je me suis vite remis, alors que toi...

-Quoi moi? demandais-je.

-Ben...

-Ron! Dit le moi!

-J'ai cru... enfin on a tous crus que tu... enfin que tu ne survivrais pas... annonça-t-il la voix tremblante.

Figée je ne sus repondre et baissa les yeux, génée. Puis il reprit Oh non non! Hermione je ne voulais pas! s'appitoya-t-il mais c'était déjà trop tard, en sanglot, je me réfugia dans la salle de bain qui était à quelque centimètre de mon lit et mis enferma. Je m'écroulas à terre dans un bruit sonore, je n'avais pas encore retrouvée mes forces. Ron en m'entendant trébucher força la porte et me releva sans effort me serrant dans c'est bras il me dit:

-Ne me fait plus jamais sa 'mione! J'étais, mort de peur pour toi!

-Promis, lui repondis-je, pleurant à chaude larme.

-Que se passe t'il ici? demanda Mrs Weasley, après avoir defoncer la porte de la chambre au côté de Mr Weasley, Ginny et Harry.

-Euh...Rien maman tout va bien...

-Excusez moi Mrs Weasley tout est de ma faute j'ai trébuchée et euh...

-Oh ma pauvre Hermione, aller Ron aide la à ce remettre dans son lit dit Mrs Weasley. Après quelques minutes qui je croyais s'éterniser, il ne restais plus, à mon grand soulagement que Ron, Harry et Ginny qui elle était assise près de moi sur le même lit. Puis Harry commenta:

-Dite moi tous les deux, il nous visait à présent moi et Ron, ce n'est pas vrai hein, je veux dire Hermione n'a pas juste trébucher par terre en allant au toilette, est en effet il avait vu juste.

-Ouais, enfin... Commença Ron me regardant inquièait.

Puis je raconta à Harry et à Ginny ce qu'il c'était réellement passé. Un peu plus tard, en me souvenant plus de la réponse de Ron à ma question, que je lui avais posée avant, je reposa ma question:

-Enfaite Ron je ne me souvient plus de ce que tu m'as dit... Qui c'est qui ma attaquer l'autre jour?, demandais-je.

Tout le monde me regarda avec de grand yeux puis Ron répondit:

-Hermione je ne... tu ne m'as même pas poser la question, dit-il aussi effrayer que les autres comme si j'atais devenue folle.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre est fini =) ! J'ai fait un petit effort pour le faire un peu plus long que les autres =P. Alors après cette reponse de Ron, Hermione croit-elle qu'elle est folle d'après la reaction des autres? Est-elle malade? Ou bien a-t-elle eu un trou de mémoire? La suite dans le prochain chapitre!


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7: (Point de vue Hermione)

-Hermione je ne...tu ne m'as même pas poser la question, dit-il aussi effrayer que les autres comme si j'atais devenue folle.

-Euh... Hermione tu es sûr que tout va bien? s'empressa Harry de demander.

-Quoi? Qu... Vou... Vous me prennez pour une dégénerée! J'y crois pas!

-Non non c'est pas du tout ce qu'on a dit 'mione!

-Ron je sais encore se que j'entend, je te remercie, aboyais-je.

-Bon...euh...Ginny et moi allons vous laissez, conclua Harry.

-Oui...je pense que je vais venir avec vous, constata Ron.

-Tu vien Ginny?

-Non mais vous aller quand même pas la laisser toute seule! Moi je reste!

-Bon d'accord... Puis les deux garçons partient de la chambre en nous laissans seulent, tu sais Ginny tu n'est pas obligée de rester, si tu n'en n'as pas envie, je peux rester toutes seule!

-Non mais et puis quoi encore tu vien seulement de te reveiller d'un comas tout en étant rester seule, je pense que tu as vraiment besoin de compagnie et puis sa ne me derange pas de rester là!

-Merci Ginny je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! la remerciais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Le lendemain je pus sortir de l'hopital, il ne restait à présent plus qu'un jour avant la rentrer à Poudlard, mais j'essayais le moin possible dit penser. Assise sur le canaper, à côter de moi se tenait Ron, Ginny et Harry était en fasse de nous dans un fauteille où ils étaient enlassés. Ron ne pouvant voir plus longtemps les deux la trop proche, il disparu en trouvent pour excuse qu'il devait aller faire ses valises pour demain. Une heure plus tard il n'était toujours pas de retour, en pleine discution avec Harry et Ginny je ne pus m'empêcher de demander à Ginny de m'aider à me relever pour que je puise aller voir se que Ron faisait à l'étage, elle rigola à ma demande mais n'en dit pas plus est m'aida à me lever et à franchire les premières marches de l'éscalier. Arrivée au sommet des marches je m'assis par terre pour reprendre mon souffle, j'avais mal, comme si la doulheur de l'endoloris que m'avait jetté l'inconnu était de nouveau là. Je repris très vite mes esprits, me relevant doucement je continua le couloir. J'étais enfin arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Ron, je toqua:

-Ron c'est moi, laisse moi entrer s'il te plait criais-je à mis voix.

La porte s'ouvrit est Ron ce trouvait dans l'encadrement, la mine affreuse il me fit signe d'entrer. En voyant la difficulter que j'avais d'avancer il me dit:

-Au désolé attend ne bouge pas, je vais te porter jusqu'à mon lit.

Avec une force qui me surpris, il me souleva du sol en une fraction de seconde puis me deposa délicatement sur sont lit quand t'il fut arrivé devant.

-Voilà! murmura t'il en m'adressant un sourir.

-Merci Ron puis il s'assit à coter de moi, me regardant étalée sur son lit. Maintenant il me fixait et sa devenait de plus en plus genant decidant d'arrêter ce jeu, je lança: Ronald!

-Euh...oui, repondit-il pris au dépourvue.

-Aurais-tu l'obligence d'arrêter de me fixer s'il te plait!

-Oh... euh... Oui biensûr, puis il se laissa glisser sur le lit, maintenant nous etions tous les deux couchés sur le lit sans un mot. Mais ne pouvant plus du silence qui envahissait la chambre, je lui demanda: Tu ne faisait pas que t'es valise avant, hein!

-Oui en effet... avoua-t-il.

-Je sais que le rapprochement entre Harry et ta soeur te gêne mais...

-Laisse tomber! Et euh... 'mione je voulais te dire, pour se qu'il c'est passer à l'hopital... je t'ai traité de folle... Euh ben dés...

-Non c'est bon Ron! Il faut que je t'avoue un truc... T'es parents le savent déjà mais il ne te l'ont pas dit car je les ais fait prometrre de ne rien te dire, c'est déja assez dur à cause de ton frère, je ne voulais pas que tu soit encore plus bouleverser, le coupais-je.

-Dit le moi 'mione!

-Je... enfin j'ai étais soumise au sortilège de l'imperium... donc il se peux que... enfin je puisse délirer à tout moment dû à mon choc trop violent que j'ai subit l'autre jour!

-Hermione, souflat-il horrifier.

-Ce n'est rien...

-Rien, RIEN... Tu peux dijoncter d'un moment ou un autre et te retrouver dans un état autre que le tien! Non... non je ne pourais pas supporter! Arrête de dire que ce n'est rien Hermione! me cria-t-il dessus.

-Ca va n'en fait pas des tonnes , hurlais-je en sanglot.

Je ne pus supporter qu'il me rappele tout cela, ce qui me fit très mal. J'étais effondrée n'éyant plus aucune force je resta coucher sur son lit mais me retournant pour que je soit dos à lui. Je ne voulais plus le voir, plus voir personne. Le silence était maintenant de nouveau présent dans toute la pièce. Je sentit Ron bouger il se leva du lit puis pris la parole:

-Lève-toi s'il te plait 'mione!

* * *

Alors que va t'il se passer? Comment Hermione vas-t-elle réagir? Que vas faire Ron une fois que Hermione se sera lever? Vas-t-il se passer une chose mistèrieuse? Et bien vous serais tous dans le prochain chapitre ;) !


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8: (Point de vue d'Hermione)

Je sentit Ron bouger, il se leva du lit puis pris la parole:

-Lève-toi s'il te plait 'mione!

Etant complètement désorienter à cette a ordre je me leva malgrès moi, face à lui, il l'ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose:

-Euh... Maman a dit qu'il fallait aller a table... interompie Ginny en entrant dans la chambre où la porte était entre ouverte.

Ron se tourna face à elle est lui lança un regard noir puis il répondit:

-On arrive! sur un ton méchant.

Il se retourna vers moi et me fit signe de descendre. A présent je voulais avancer mais la douleur me l'empêcher, ne comprenant pas se qui se passe les deux secondes qui suivirent je m'étais retrouver pendu a l'épaule de mon meilleur ami qui me porta comme un sac de patate jusqu'en bas des escalier en lui tapant de mes mains ferme dans le dos pour qu'il me lache mais trop tard nous étions arrivés à destination. Il me reposa sur une chaise est me dit:

-Nous sommes arriver a destination princesse.

Tout en me souriant puis il alla de l'autre côté de la table puis s'assis en face de moi. Tout le monde était bouche bée, Ginny et Harry eux avais le sourir au lèvre. Puis Mr Weasley s'éclaircis la gorge:

-Euh... Hermione ça va mieu ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui je vais beaucoup mieu, merci repondis-je.

Ron me regarda pour me demander si je venais de mentir à cette question. Je lui repondit par un auchement de tête possitif, puis il baissa la tête en continant de manger. A la fin du repas quand tout le monde eu barasser la table, Harry m'aida a monter les escalier et m'emmena dans la chambre de Ginny où celle-ci étais déja installer confortablement dans son lit. Harry l'embrassa pour lui dire bonne nuit puis s'adressa a moi:

-Bonne nuit Hermione! Oh est Ron m'a dit de te dire qu'il viendrais après sa douche te dire bonne nuit, dit-il avec un petit rire que Ginny échangea avec lui.

-Bon tu m'explique! demanda Ginny toute exitée quand la porte de la chambre ce fut refermée.

-Expliquer quoi?

-Ben Hermione qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer dans la chambre de mon frère hein? En plus j'ai vu mon frère te draguer a table "Nous sommes arriver a destination princesse" , imita-t-elle son frère d'un voix grave.

Je ne pus m'empecher de rigoler a cette reflexion puis je repondit:

-Ouais bon c'est bon Ginny!

-Je la savais, j'en étais sur ! Chui trop forte, se venta-t-elle.

-Mais de quoi tu parle Gin' , lui demandais-je.

-Ah toi tu cachais bien ton jeu avoue! Nan mais Hermione sa ce vois à l'oeil nue, tu est folle de mon frère mais avant je pensais juste que sa allais passer, juste une petite amourette tu vois ou je veux en venir ? s'emporta-t-elle.

-Euh...franchement... Non!

-Oh la la la ma pauvre fille ouvre les yeux! Toute mais félicitation!

-Pourquoi tu dit sa? En plus même si je l'aime...

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit a la volée puis Ron apparue, il était bouche bée puis demanda après avoir surment repris ses esprit:

-Tu aime qui Hermione , demanda-t-il froidement.

-Euh...ben...euh...

-Repond moi 'mione, dit-il en s'énèrvant.

Ne pouvant plus le voir encore une fois s'énerver, il fallait que je réagissent:

-Qu'est ce que sa peux te faire, qui j'aime ?

-Et bien... commança-t-il, géné, pris au dépourvu, je voulais juste savoir, je suis quand même ton meilleur ami, non? Ne me dit pas que c'est encore une fois cette saleter de Victor, oh pardon Vicky? demanda-t-il après avoir vu ma tête passer par toutes les couleur de l'arc-en-ciel.

-Sa ne te regarde pas Ronald! , repris-je un instant plus tard.

-Non c'est vrai sa ne me regarde jamais de tout façon, rétorqua-t-il.

-Non ce n'est pas sa... Mais... J'aime qui je veux d'abord! lui fait-je remarquer.

-Oui c'est vrai de toute façon miss "je-sais-tout" aime qui elle, veux quand elle veux!

-Tu as tout a fait raison Ronald! Tu n'as qu'un rajouter a ta liste de ta meilleur ami miss "je-sais-tout" qu'elle embrasse aussi ou elle veux et fait se qu'elle veut pendant qu'on y est!

-Ah ben oui pourquoi, dit-il en faisant semblent de reflechir, c'est une très bonne idée, embrasse quand elle veut et fait ce qu'elle veut chuchota-t-il asser fort pour qu'on puisse entendre.

-Oui tu veux aussi des exemples peut-être?

-Oui pourquoi pas de toute façon tu fait ce que tu veux!

-SA SUFFIT , cria Ginny, qui était maintenant debout sur son lit pour prendre un air plus strict.

-Attend deux seconde Ginny je vais lui donner un bon exemple comme sa il va se taire et se tirer vite fait d'ici.

-Ah ouais Ginny attend on va voir ce que miss "je-sais-tout" c'est faire!

-Tu veux vraiment que je te montre! grondais-je.

-Tu a peur maintenant! se moqua-t-il d'un air trionphant.

-Oh surment pas voila une bonne preuve de la miss "je-sais-tout" qui embrasse qui elle veux, quand elle veux, où elle veux! ciais-je en m'avançant a grand pas vers Ron. Puis arrivée devant lui, je l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche.

* * *

Alors quel va être la reaction de Ron? Va-t-il riposter? Ou va-t-il ce laisser emporter par son amour propre envers Hermione? Tout sa vous le serais dans le prochain chapitre =D !


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9: (Point de vue Ron)

Puis arrivé devant moi elle m'embrassa en plein sur la bouche. Près de l'évanouissement je voulus lui rendre sont baiser mais un obstacle se confronta à moi. Elle claqua la porte devant mon nez. Inconscient de se qui venait de ce passer devant mes yeux, je dus toucher la porte à trois reprise pour remarquer qu'elle venait de ce fermer. La frustation apparue aussitôt. J'étais indigné, ne savant plus quoi faire je restais planté là, devant la porte de la chambre à Ginny. Puis j'entendit un grincement du sol, Harry apparue dans mon chant de vision, quand j'eux tourner la tête vers l'éscalier qui montait a l'étage superieur. Puis Harry commença en se moquant:

-Tu vas rester là combien de temps encore?

-Euh...

Un quart d'heure plus tard quand nous êtions installer, bien confortablement dans nos lits respectif:

-Tu crois qu'elle m'en veux toujours? demandais-je à Harry au sujet d'Hermione.

-Nan ne t'en fait pas pour si peu, c'est vrai tu as juste pousser le bouchon beaucoup trop loin, fit-il remarquer.

-Je m'en veux tellement! lançais-je.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'un aller t'excuser et lui donner un bon baiser, repondit-il en rigolant.

-Ben à propos de baiser...

-Non! Ne me dit pas que tu t'es enfin décidé à l'embrasser?

-Ben...

-Toute mes félicitation, vieux! dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

-C'est pas tout à fait sa...

-Ah... Elle t'a remballer c'est sa... ?

-Non enfaite c'est le contraire! Elle m'a embrasser comme un lionne et ma claquer la porte au nez! avouais-je un peu deçu.

-Quoi? Mais je croyais que vous vous disputiez ?, questionna Harry.

Et sur cette question je lui raconta ce qui c'était passer dans la chambre de ma soeur.

-Alors t'en pense quoi ? demandais-je.

-Ben j'en sais rien mon vieux... attend demain, on verra bien!

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai pensé. Oh mais j'y pense demain c'est la rentrer!

-Ah oui...

-Je vois que tu n'est pas très enchanté! Moi non plus! Enfaite je pense que tout ce qui on vécu ce qui c'est passer l'année dernière n'on pas vraiment envie de revoir l'école. Mais je voudrais bien voir comment ils sont reconstruit Poudlard, avouais-je.

-Non moi j'éspère qu'elle n'a pas trop changé!

-De toute façon nous verons bien demain! Aller bonne nuit, conluais-je.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner personne n'arracha un mot appart ma mère qui nous demandions si tout aller bien à la vue du silence qui ce trouvait au sein de la table. Il était enfin l'heure de partir du terrier. Grâce à la voiture de mon père nous étions partit, mais avec beaucoup de retard. Arriver à la gare tout le monde se précipita dedans. Je dis au revoir à mes parents ainsi qu'a mon frère Percy qui avais decider de nous accompagner jusqu'à la gare. Enfin rentrer dans le train tous les compartiments étaient plein. Puis arriver au deux dernier je les regarda attentivement, un était comme les autres: remplis, et le deuxième comporter deux personnes dedans: Luna et Neville. J'ouvris la porte puis nous nous installions en les saluant. Tout le l'on du chemin il y eu des sourires, des rires, et même des larmes c'était un trajet assez emouvant. Quand j'apperçue Poudlard mon coeur se serra. Puis je detourna le regard, les autres aussi était comme moi, les larmes aux yeux de quelque un dont Hermione, ne comprenant pas tout de suite se que je venais de faire, je lui pris la main, elle se tourna vers moi, essayant de me sourir mais elle détourna le regard n'ayant pas oublier notre querelle. Au moment ou le train s'imobilisa, tout le monde ce leva et sortit dehors , il ne restais plus que nous six: Moi, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville. Nous cantemplions l'école de loin. Puis je pris l'initiative de me lever en premier mais Neville et Harry ce leva en même temps que moi, il avait du avoir la même idée. Harry pris la main de ma soeur et Neville celle de Luna. Quand tous les quatre étaient sortit du compartiment, Hermione ce leva, me sourit les larmes au yeux puis sortit aussi. Je la suivit, puis arriver à sa hauteur, sur le chemin des sombrales je lui pris la main. Nous etions seul, en attendant la venu de la prochaine calèche.

* * *

Alors comment va ce dérouler cette nouvelle année à Poudlard? Ennemis? Amitier? Amour? Que va t'il ce passer le temps qu'Hermione et Ron attendent seul? Hermione va-t-elle repousser la main de Ron et le gifler? Ou lui sauter au coup? Et bien vous serrez tout sa dans le prochain chapitre =)


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10: (Point de vue Hermione)

Nous étions seuls, en attendant la venu de la prochaine calèche.

Il m'avait pris la main. J'étais à la fois surprise et indigner. Il ne restait plus que nous deux. Le silence regnait, toujours main dans la main je ne pus suporter plus longtemps cette emprise, je dessera ma main puis il me lacha, je m'avança, dos à lui j'attendis la calèche. Puis Ron ce plaça devant moi le regard noir il me questionna :

-Sa te dérange que je te tienne la main?

-Non…euh… Non ! répondis-je fustrer et embarrasser.

-Ben pourtant on dirait bien !

-Mais c'est que… , le coupais-je, laisse tomber ! Hier tu n'as pas compris que je voulais que tu me fiche la paix ? M'ais-je pas bien fait comprendre ?

-Et bien justement, Non ! Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu m'as fait, tu avais quoi dans la tête ? rétorqua-t-il.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui c'est passer hier, Ronald ? Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je t'ai embrassée ? Hurlais-je.

-…

Cette fois il était bouche bée, cloué au sol. Je crois qu'il en avais même les larmes aux yeux, il voulut répondre à cette agression, mais trop tard la calèche était arrivée. Je détourna le regard puis monta dedans, Ron me suivit en silence. Au moment même où la calèche allait redemarer une silouhète encapuchonner lança un stupéfix sur les sombrales qui s'imobilisa. L'inconnu ce raprocha et vint monter dans la calèche, il retira sa capuche une fois à l'interieur. Je le reconnu aussitôt, c'était Malfoy, il me regarda :

-Tu as sal mine Granger ! Ton petit ami ne te la pas fait remarquer ? , me questionna-t-il en tournant la tête vers Ron l'air dégouter.

-Comment oses-tu Malfoy ! Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire sur Hermione, Gronda Ron en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

-Ron, ça va ! Laisse tomber !

-Oh t'as vu sa Weas'moche ta petite amie a dit de me laisser tranquille ! Alors abaisse ta baguette ! , cracha Malfoy.

Ron lui jetta un regard noir puis rangea sa baguette dans sa poche de son jean. On était enfin arrivés à destination Ron se leva et voulu sortir de la calèche mais Malfoy l'empêcha en lui disant:

-Weasley on t'as jamais appris les bonnes manières ? Les femmes d'abord !

-Oh oui désolé est bien je t'en pris! Rétorqua Ron le sourire au lèvre l'air vantard.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Malfoy voulu prendre sa baguette mais j'étais plus rapide que lui a penne avait-il eu le temps de la pointer sur Ron que je cria :

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Malfoy fut expulser en dehors de la calèche. Puis il essaya de courir la chercher mais Ron ce plaça devant lui puis le projeta contre le dossier du siège. Il me pris la main et me transporta au dehors.

De là je pus voir le château, il était encore plus magnifique de près, je n'aurais pas pu l'ignorer, il était tellement imposant. Ron lui aussi fixait Poudlard, les yeux éblouis par sa beauté. Puis après avoir repris nos esprits nous marchions jusqu'au château. Arrivé dedans, nous nous dirigions vers la grande salle. La fête était au rendez-vous. Tout le monde poussait des cris d'exitation ou d'admiration. Après un petit moment, enfin nous avions repérer où Ginny et Harry ce situé, devant eux Ginny se leva :

-Ah ben il était temps ! On vous as chercher partout où étiez-vous passés ? demanda-t-elle horrifiée, mais elle changea vite de ton en voyant nos deux mains enlacées.

Je sépara aussi vite que je pus ma main de la sienne à cette réflexion silencieuse. Harry et Ginny nous regardaient maintenant l'air amuser. Puis Ron s'installa à table en voyant la nourriture l'appeler. Je poussa un faible soupire, regardant la scène ce passer sous mes yeux. La soirée se passa à une vitesse folle, il était très tard dans la salle commune de Griffondor Ginny constata que c'était l'heure d'aller dormir, tout le monde se leva sauf Ron. Harry embrassa Ginny puis attrapa le bras de son meilleur amis mais il ne bougea pas :

-Ron ! cria-t-il.

-Hein! Euh… Quoi ? dit-il pris au dépourvu.

-Tu viens on va dormir !

-Oh…euh… Nan Harry je reste encore un peu je te rejoint après ok ?! répondit Ron.

Harry le fixa quelques secondes mais ne pris pas la penne de répondre, il dit bonne nuit à tout le monde puis monta dans le dortoir. Puis Ginny me pris le bras et elle m'entraina vers le dortoir des filles mais Ron intervint :

-Euh… Attend Hermione ! dit-il.

Je me retourna pour lui faire face, puis Ginny pris la parole:

-Bon ben je vais vous laissez tous les deux, Hermione je t'attend en haut, conclu-t-elle.

Je lui répondis par un signe de tête. Ginny monta nous laissant seul tous les deux dans la salle commune déserte et silencieuse.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 10 est terminé malheureusement. Alors qu'elle révélation Ron va lui faire ? Et Hermione comment va-t-elle réagir ? Vous serez tout dans le prochain chapitre !

Pour ceux qui lise ma fiction les reviews sont pour moi très important alors si vous avez des critiques ou même des idées pour la suite de ma fiction vous êtes la bienvenue de plus si vous commentez mes chapitres j'aurais plus facilement l'envie d'écrire et donc mes chapitres seraient plus vite publier en tout cas merci de lire mon histoire en esperent que vous posterais des reviews sur mes prochains chapitre ;)


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11: (Point de vue Hermione)

Ginny monta nous laissant seul tous les deux dans la salle commune déserte et silencieuse.

Je le fixa un moment puis je pris la parole:

-Bon ben si tu n'as rien à me dire, moi j'ai sommeil bonne nuit Ronald!

Je le regarda encore un moment et m'en alla, au moment où j'allais franchire la première marche de l'escalier Ron me pris le bras:

-Non je veux que tu restes! A chaque fois que je veux te parler, il y a toujours quelque chose d'autre qui arrive alors reste s'il te plait 'mione, dit-il.

-Bon d'accord moi aussi de toute façon je veux te parler! répondis-je.

-Ah bon? Ah...euh ben vas-y!

-Non je t'écoute Ron! Sa avait l'air si important pour toi avant alors dit le! , Grondais-je.

-Ben je suis pas sur…

-Alors je m'en vais ! conclus-je énervée.

-Non, non Hermione part pas ! Ecoute on a qu'un… Euh…compter jusqu'à trois et on dit ce qu'on pense ?

-C'est vraiment un truc de gamin ! rétorquais-je vraiment agacée.

-Tu as peut-être une meilleure idée ? , commença-t-il en s'énervant.

-Alors ! Ok ! Lançais-je.

-Cool ! Aller ! Un ! Deux ! Trois ! Je tien à toi !

-Qui est-ce qui ma torturer l'autre jour ?

-Quoi ? exclamions-nous en chœur.

-Ron… chuchotais-je.

-Non laisse tomber j'avais bien compris ! De toute façon je suis pas assez bien pour toi ! Merci Hermione ! Franchement merci ! Gronda-t-il.

J'étais impuissante de répondre. J'ouvrais ma bouche pour lui dire combien je l'aime mais aucun son n'en sortit. J'étais pétrifier ne savant plus quoi faire. Les larmes pris le dessus, il me regarda une dernière fois et disparu en montant l'escalier. Je sanglotas jusqu'en aux des marches de l'escalier puis je refoula mes larmes et rentra dans le dortoir. Ginny était coucher sur son lit en train de lire un magasine. Puis en voyant ma présence elle jetta sa revue:

-Alors ? Mon frère embrasse si mal que sa ? Me demanda-t-elle après avoir vu ma tête.

-Nan… Nan c'est pas sa ! repondis-je en m'installant sur mon lit, refusant de la regarder en face.

-Oh… Il a encore fait une gaffe ? , voyant que je ne lui répondais pas elle poursuivit, un vrai idiot celui-ci il faut toujours que sa finisse mal quand c'est avec toi ! Euh… Désolé ne le prend pas mal !

-Nan Ginny t'inquiète pas j'avais compris ! Mais pour une fois s'était pas lui ! C'est moi Ginny je m'en veux terriblement, expliquais-je, en sanglotant de plus belle.

-Oh nan Hermione ne pleure pas encore ! me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Le lendemain après m'être vidée d'au moins deux litres d'eau et avoir tout expliquer à Ginny c'est ensemble que nous nous rendions dans la grande salle. Arrivées dedans, la salle était pleine à craquer. Puis après que Ginny eu repérer Harry et Ron nous nous installions à la table :

-Salut Hermione , dit Harry après avoir dit bonjours à Ginny en l'embrassant avec passion.

Je lui répondis d'un signe de tête n'osant pas regarder Ron qui était en face de moi. Après que les hiboux soient passés et avoir déposer le courrier, la Gazette du Sorcier était exposer en plein milieu de la table, je tendu mon bras pour la prendre mais une main se posa en même temps au même endroit sur la Gazette du Sorcier la main heurta la mienne elle était glacée je la retira aussitôt et leva les yeux pour voir à qui appartenais cette main. Ron la retira aussitôt du journal, il me jetta un regard et baissa les yeux directement quand nos regard se croisèrent. La fin du petit déjeuner ce passa en silence après que la nouvelle directrice, le professeur Mcgonagall est fini son petit discours. Puis nous nous rendions en cours. A la fin de la journée, dans la salle commune tous les 7ème années était exténués y compris moi. C'est dans la fatigue que tout le monde allaient se coucher de bonne heure. Le matin arriva si vite que je ne savais pas si j'avais dormit qu'il fallait déjà ce lever. Le cours de potion était si endormant que je ne pus écouter toutes les explications du professeur. Il ne restait plus qu'un cour avant la fin de la journée : Défense contre les forces de mal. C'est avec grande peine que je me rendis à ce cours seul. En m'y rendant j'étais tombée sur Neville et Luna qui m'avais conseiller de ne pas passer par le couloir que j'empreintais car Malfoy y trainé avec ses amis. Mais je n'avais pas le temps alors je m'enfonça un peu plus dans le couloir atteignant presque la salle mais au moment même où j'allais franchire la porte une voix derrière moi retentit :

-Granger !

* * *

Alors qui a appeler Hermione ? Est-ce Malfoy ? Ou peu t'être même Ron ? Vous serrez tout sa dans le prochain chapitre =)

Pour ceux qui lise ma fiction les reviews sont pour moi très important alors si vous avez des critiques ou même des idées pour la suite de ma fiction vous êtes la bienvenue de plus si vous commentez mes chapitres j'aurais plus facilement l'envie d'écrire et donc mes chapitres seraient plus vite publier en tout cas merci de lire mon histoire en esperent que vous posterais des reviews sur mes prochains chapitre ;)


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12: (Point de vue Hermione)

Mais je n'avais pas le temps alors je m'enfonça un peu plus dans le couloir atteignant presque la salle mais au moment même où j'allais franchir la porte une voix derrière moi retentit :

-Granger !

Je me retourna pour voir qui était l'inconnu qui venait de m'appeler par mon nom.

-Malefoy! Grondais-je lui lançant un regard noir.

-Oui Granger c'est moi ! Alors pourquoi traine tu dans les couloir à cette heure-ci et toute seul attention tu vas être en retard ! Rétorqua Drago suivit de fourir par c'est deux camarade de classe.

-Très drôle Malefoy ! Maintenant dit moi ce que tu veux !

-Doucement Granger on a tout notre temps ! A moins que tu tiennes absolument à aller en cour !

-Nan je ne suis peu t'être pas obliger d'aller à se cours, constatais-je en me mordant la lèvre.

-Très bonne initiative Granger mais tu aurais mieu fait de fuir et aller en cours car tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait l'autre jour dans la calèche, ton petit ami ne sera pas là cette fois pour te sauver ! Cria-t-il fière en pointant sa baguette sur moi.

Je voulu à mon tour sortir la mienne mais il désigna un geste brusque avec son poigner, ce qui me fit lâcher prise de ma baguette et m'éloigna un peu plus de Malefoy et de ses amis. Drago toujours sa baguette pointer sur moi :

-Alors on a peur Granger ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas rien sentir ou presque, ricana Malefoy.

-Si tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, rêve !

-On va bien voir dans deux minutes tu me supplieras d'arrêter.

-Ne me dit pas que tu veux me torturer avec le sortilège impardonable ? Si tu fais et bien… Tu seras renvoyé de l'école, lançais-je.

-Ah bon ? Et bien nous allons le savoir maintenant ! Endol…

-Stupéfixe ! Cria quelqu'un derrière moi. Les amis regardèrent dans la direction d'où venais le sortilège puis ils prirent la fuite en le voyant. Je me retourna à mon tour pour voir qui était mon sauveur :

-Ron, m'exclamais-je en courant vers lui puis en lui sautant au cou. Il me serra étroitement et me caressa les cheveux : 'mione qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ?

-Rien, laisse tomber, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard ! Merci Ron !, le remerciais-je.

Puis je desserra délicatement mes bras de son emprise et pris un peu de distance entre lui et moi, toujours en se regardant, les yeux dans les yeux. Il me lança un sourire que je lui rendis par un sourire le plus rayonnant que je n'avais plus eu depuis la fin de la bataille. Je pris l'initiative de prendre sa main : Aller viens on est déjà en assez en retard pour notre derniers cours de cette journée, constatais-je encore le sourire au lèvre. Après la fin du cours Ron eu la bonne idée qu'on se rende un peu près du lac le temps que qu'on puisse profiter encore de la chaleur de septembre. Arrivés au bord du lac accompagnés de Ginny, Harry, Neville et Luna nous nous installions tranquillement.

Neville et Luna parlaient tranquillement de créature magique. Quand à Ginny et Harry eux jouer avec l'eau en s'éclaboussant. Ron lui ne s'amusais pas du tout, il regarder le paysage avec exaspération jettent de petit coup d'œil à Harry et à Ginny. Je ne pouvais plus lire à présent cette exaspération sur le visage de Ron donc je décida de fermer mon livre et de m'installer au près de lui :

-Alors tu fais quoi de beau ?, lui demandais-je.

-Ben rien ! Je m'ennuis un petit peu à vrai dire, avoua-t-il.

-Pus ce que tu n'as rien à faire tu peux te consacrer un peu de temps avec moi !, lançais-je.

-Je veux bien, répondit-il un peu choqué de ma proposition, mais on fait quoi Miss Granger ?!

-Ben je sais pas… Tu veux pas aller une dernière fois te baigner avant d'attendre l'été prochain ?

-Alors si j'ai bien compris tu veux que je te jette à l'eau ?!

-Non Ron !, Mais c'était trop tard j'étais déjà sur son épaule, Ronald Weasley lache moi !

-Ah oui ? Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon… Sinon je t'aiderais plus à faire t'es devoir de Potion… et de Défense contre les forces du mal… et…,

Mais je nus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que j'avais déjà atterie dans l'eau. Tous les cinq me regarder en étant à présent mort de rire :

-Alors Hermione Tu as dit quoi en dernier que tu ne feras pas non plus mon devoir de… ?, se moqua Ron.

-Raaahhhh ! Toi tu ne perd rien pour attendre !, grondais-je.

* * *

Alors est-ce que Hermione va se vanger ? Et comment va-t-elle faire ? Ron va-t-il riposter ? Comment va-t-il réagir ? Et s'il se passer quelque chose dans cette vengence ? Vous serez tout dans le prochain chapitre =)

Pour ceux qui lise ma fiction les reviews sont pour moi très important alors si vous avez des critiques ou même des idées pour la suite de ma fiction vous êtes la bienvenue de plus si vous commentez mes chapitres j'aurais plus facilement l'envie d'écrire et donc mes chapitres seraient plus vite publier en tout cas merci de lire mon histoire en esperent que vous posterais des reviews sur mes prochains chapitre ;)


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13: (Point de vue Hermione)

-Raaahhhh ! Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre !, grondais-je.

Puis je lui tendis mon bras pour qu'il m'aide à sortir de l'eau mais quand il prit ma main j'exerça une pression sur son bras où il bascula en avant puis tomba brutalement dans l'eau m'emportant avec lui dans sa chute. Une fois tous les deux remonter à la surface il me regarda :

-Miss Granger vous n'auriez jamais dû faire un tel acte ! Ricana-t-il en nageant vers moi.

-Oh nan j'ai trop peur de vous Mr Weasley, rétorquais-je en nageant le plus vite possible jusqu'au bord du lac.

Mais Ron était plus rapide que moi, il me prit la cheville et me tira vers lui en une fraction de seconde. Maintenant nous étions face à face. On était très proche, trop proche. Nous nous regardions très intensément. Puis Ron hésita quelque seconde et rapprocha sa tête près de la mienne je fis pareil mais des éclats de rire retentie. Je tourna ma tête, Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna nous regardais :

-Bon alors les deux amoureux vous aller vous décider à sortir de l'eau un jour, cria Ginny.

Sur les mots qu'elle venait de s'exclamer, les autres explosa d'un fou rire à ne plus pouvoir le contrôler. Je lança un dernier regard à Ron qui haussa les épaules en me souriant puis je sortis de l'eau. Ginny me tendis une serviette, j'étais gelée. Il était maintenant l'heure de manger alors nous nous rendions dans la grande salle. Arrivés dans le parc de l'école Ron parlait à Harry derrière nous puis il me rattrapa avant de franchir le Hall :

-Tien, prend sa si tu ne tiens pas à finir en glaçon !, dit-il en mettant sa propre serviette sur mes épaules.

Je lui souris et le remercia. Nous étions maintenant tous les six regrouper dans la grande salle, tout le monde mangeait à sa faim, Harry mangait son repas avec bonheur, Ron lui ce goinfrait ne s'arrêtent jamais ou très rarement, Ginny elle n'avait pas très faim quant à Neville et Luna eux s'échangeaient tout plat. Enfin remonter dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, nous étions tous affaiblit de cette journée de cours très intense. J'étais prêt à m'endormir dans le canapé inconfortable. Ginny et Harry prirent alors l'initiative de monter pour aller se coucher, quand à Ron et moi nous étions toujours installer à la même place l'un à côté de l'autre. Le silence était maintenant la routine entre nous deux. J'hésitais, puis je me retourna pour faire face à Ron. Il se tourna à son tour vers moi :

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?, me demanda-t-il regardant le sourire que j'affichais sur mes lèvres.

-Euh… Ben pour rien, répondis-je prise au dépourvue.

-Oh…

-Ron ?

-Hermione ?

-Eh bien je me suis toujours posée une question mais…, déclarais-je.

-Oui ? Dit le moi 'mione , je suis ton meilleur ami ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Euh… Non laisse tomber tu vas me prendre pour une folle !

-Non je te jure 'mione ! Je ne me moquerais pas de toi ! Jamais !, s'impatienta Ron.

-Je te remercie Ronald mais laisse tomber de toute façon c'est complètement idiot !

-Hermione ! cria-t-il.

-Laisse-là tranquille Weasley !, gronda Cormac Mclaggen en se mettant face à lui, le regardant de haut.

-Tu as un problème avec moi Mclaggen ?! cracha Ron, en se mettant debout à la hauteur de Cormac.

-Oui même un très grand ! Lâche Hermione Weasley, tu vois pas qu'elle en a marre de toi !

-Ferme-la Cormac !, ordonnais-je.

-Non laissa tomber 'mione j'ai compris !, déclara Ron en s'enfuyant les mains dans les poches, la tête baisser.

-Ron…, murmurais-je avant de m'écrouler à terre m'enfonçant dans l'ombre puis dans les ténèbres.

J'ouvris les yeux. Tout était comme dans mes souvenir de deuxième années j'étais allonger sur un lit qui était parfaitement identique aux autres, situés de chaque coté du mien. Le décor était parsemer de portrait d'anciens sorciers et les murs étaient en pierre. L'infirmerie, je me trouvais à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Je me mise assise douloureusement, puis je tourna la tête pour y voir une table de chevet avec quelque cadeau poser délicatement dessus. J'en pris un au hasard sur le papier cadeau ce trouvait écrit: "De la part de Ronald pour sa 'mione préférer". Je déchira l'emballage avec douceur pour y découvrir un jolie bracelet. Je n'arrivais pas à le décrire tellement il était magnifique, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. J'étais en train de le mettre quand tout à coup la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, un roux aux yeux bleu était placer dans l'encadrement. Il leva les yeux et me regarda intensément il me souriait maintenant, avançant à grand pas vers moi.

* * *

Alors comment Hermione va-t-elle réagir face à son cadeau ? Et comment va-t-elle le remercier ? Ron est-il toujours fâché contre Hermione ? Ou est-il encore plus fou d'elle ? Vous serez tout ça dans le prochain chapitre =P

Pour ceux qui lise ma fiction les reviews sont pour moi très important alors si vous avez des critiques ou même des idées pour la suite de ma fiction vous êtes la bienvenue de plus si vous commentez mes chapitres j'aurais plus facilement l'envie d'écrire et donc mes chapitres seraient plus vite publier en tout cas merci de lire mon histoire en esperent que vous posterais des reviews sur mes prochains chapitre ;)


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14: (Point de vue Hermione)

Il leva les yeux et me regarda intensément il me souriait maintenant, avançant à grand pas vers moi.

-Hermione… Hermione, HERMIONE !

-..., Qu… Quoi ? criais-je me réveillent en sursaut allonger sur le lit de l'infirmerie, ce trouvait en face devant moi Ron.

-'mione j'ai eu si peur ! Je suis entré dans l'infirmerie tu m'as regardé… et tu… tu as… perdu connaissance…, bégaya-t-il complètement affoler.

Je clignais des yeux pour voir si je rêvais puis je le serra contre moi le plus fort possible. Tout sa était mon imagination, j'avais rêvée, Ron ne m'avais jamais souri en entrent dans cette salle il ne venait peu t'être même pas me voir… Mais maintenant s'était vrai je pouvais le voir le toucher les serrer dans mes bras j'étais tout simplement au paradis. Je desserra l'emprise que j'avais sur lui quelque minute plus tard. Mrs Pomfrech arriva tout de suite après en me voyant, elle sursauta :

-Oh ! Miss granger vous êtes réveillée, Dieu merci !

-Que s'est-il passé ?, interrogeais-je, l'infermière et Ron regardant chacun deux alternativement.

-Eh bien…, commença Mrs Pomfrech, suite à votre accident que vous à causer l'autre jour un mange mort, après votre petit séjour dans la forêt, on vous aviez prédit des conséquences… des… conséquence très fâcheuse : perte de mémoire, hallucination, …

-S'il vous plait !, interrompit Ron les nerfs à vif.

-Oui…, Je suis désolé mais Miss Granger à besoin qu'on lui rappelle les conséquences, c'est la procédure à suivre…

-Oui est bien je pense que vous avez terminée maintenant ! Vous pouvez nous laissez seule quelque minute s'il vous plait !, gronda Ron la voix tremblante.

-Oui… Oui bien sûr excusez-moi ! Oh et avant que je parte, tenez, Mrs Pomfrech tendis le bracelet que Ron m'avais offert.

-Merci ! murmurais-je assez haut pour qu'on puisse m'entendre.

-De rien ! Ca n'a pas était facile de vous l'enlever quand vous dormiez, j'ai presque du l'arracher, expliqua Mrs Pomfrech en me souriant. Puis elle s'en alla. Le silence retomba comme à son abitude. Je décidais une nouvelle fois de le rompre : Ron, le bracelet et vraiment magnifique, déclarais-je vraiment sincère.

-Oh tu sais il n'est pas aussi magnifique que toi, fit il remarquer en me souriant.

-Ron…

-Oui ?

-Merci, merci infiniment, concluais-je en le reprenant dans mes bras.

Nous restions quelques minutes enlacer puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement, enfin ouverte pour qu'une personne puis s'y introduire Harry et Ginny apparurent aussitôt. Ils se précipitèrent vers moi puis m'enlacèrent chacun leur tour prenant la précaution de ne pas me faire mal en me serrant dans leurs bras. Enfin nous finissions notre journée à parler dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à l'heure de diner. Harry et Ginny partirent en premier, Ron voulais rester, il avait quelque chose de très important à me dire. Après avoir avalée mes cachés, Ron me pris la main et me sourit :

-Je suis si content que tu sois en vie Hermione !, avoua-t-il, vraiment sincère.

-Merci Ron mais je suis en vie pour l'instant alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le réconfortais-je.

-Bon, il y a vraiment une chose dont je veux te parler et j'ai attendu trop longtemps alors maintenant je vais te l'avouer !

-Je t'écoute Ro…

-Attend laisse-moi finir ! Je veux que tu me promettre de ne pas me crier dessus ou de me taper ! S'il te plait parce qu'en plus tu fais mal quand tu t'y mes ! expliqua-t-il en se moquant de moi.

-Non mais tu m'as prise pour qui Ronald Weasley ! D'abord je te tape si je veux et c'est le but de te faire mal, rétorquais-je en rigolant.

-Je suis sérieux Hermione !

-Moi aussi crois le ou non ! Et puis moi aussi il faut que je te dise une chose après, si je ne t'aurais pas tué après ta révélation !

-Ok ! Bon euh… Tu sais ce n'est pas facile de te le dire comme ça ! 'mione quand l'autre jour je t'ai dit je tien à toi sa voulais dire… Ben sa voulais dire que je… Je t'ai…

Je ne pus entendre la fin de ce qu'il venait de me dire le plafond s'éffondrait je ne voyais à présent plus rien. J'étais coincée ne pouvant plus bouger de peur. Ma jambe était enfouit dans les ruine qui se trouvaient en face de moi. Par le plus grand bonheur je ne sentais plus ma jambe ce qui m'éviter la souffrance. Puis j'entendis un nouveau bruis le plafond continua de se déchirer puis un gros rocher tomba fonçant droit sur moi.

* * *

Alors ? Que va-t-il arriver à Hermione ? A-t-elle compris ce que Ron venait de lui révéler ? Et où et Ron dans cette histoire ? Vous serez tout dans le prochain chapitre :)

Pour ceux qui lise ma fiction les reviews sont pour moi très important alors si vous avez des critiques ou même des idées pour la suite de ma fiction vous êtes la bienvenue de plus si vous commentez mes chapitres j'aurais plus facilement l'envie d'écrire et donc mes chapitres seraient plus vite publier en tout cas merci de lire mon histoire en esperent que vous posterais des reviews sur mes prochains chapitre ;)


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15: (Point de vue Hermione)

Puis j'entendis un nouveau bruis, le plafond continua de se déchirer puis un gros rocher tomba fonçant droit sur moi.

C'était à présent trop tard pour bouger, peur de transplaner sans perdre ma jambe pour de bon, je fermai les yeux les secondes étaient longue très longue, trop longue je commencer déjà à penser à comment serait la mort. Je venais dit penser j'allais mourir, mourir sans avoir dit à Ron à quel point je l'aimais. C'était trop long, la mort était proche et pourtant l'attente se faisait attendre, j'ouvris les yeux avec peur et je sus au même moment que j'étais sauvée, le rocher ne pouvais s'écraser sur moi car il était déjà tombé, tomber sur:

-Ron !, criais-je avec terreur.

Il était juste aux dessus de moi, le gros rocher s'écrasant sur le dos de Ron. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, il avait donné sa vie pour moi. Ses mains tremblaient sous la pression de cette lourde pierre. Puis il leva la tête vers moi :

-Part ! Part vite Hermione je ne vais pas résister longtemps alors je te demande de partir, transplane, j'ai dégagée ta jambe !

-Non Ron je ne peux pas te laisser ici ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Pas maintenant ! Je… Je t'ai…

-Hermione je suis coincé de toute façon ! Je suis déjà mort je ne vais plus tenir, je vais lâcher 'mione ! Ne l'oublie pas je t'aime…, me coupa Ron se vidant de son sang pour me protéger.

-Laisse tomber je te dis tu viens avec moi on va s'en sortir !, rétorquais-je.

Mais cela était trop tard Ron s'effondra à terre emportant les rochers avec lui, tout ce passa si vite, j'attrapai la main de Ron et pensa aussi fort que possible à revenir en arrière. J'ouvris les yeux une fraction de seconde plus tard et Ron et moi nous trouvions devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Ron était couvert de sang, allongé sur le sol froid et humide de pierre appartenant à Poudlard. Je me précipitai sur lui et le secoua :

-Ron je t'en supplie réveille-toi ! Ron ! RON !, m'exclamais-je, en sanglot, Ron ne me laisse pas toute seul je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je t'en supplie !, grondais-je, ne pouvant plus me contrôler.

Maintenant je s'entais une douleur au niveau de ma cheville, j'avais mal, très mal, j'étais à présent coucher sur ma jambe n'aillent plus que la douleur en tête. Souffrant, je perdis la vue, tout ce brouillait autour de moi, regardant une dernière fois Ron avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. La lumière, il fallait que j'avance vers la lumière, retrouvant mes esprit et levant la tête, je regardai tout autour de moi, le décor n'avait pas changé:

-Reste allonger s'il te plait Hermione !, me demanda Harry.

-Non ! Où est Ron ?!, répliquais-je.

-Hermione mon frère va s'en sortir il faut que tu écoutes Harry maintenant !, me chuchota Ginny.

Elle partit aussitôt qu'elle venait de finir sa phrase.

-Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où et partit Ginny et où est Ron ?, aboyais-je.

-Hermione il faut que tu te calme..., commença Harry.

-Me calmer, ME CALMER, Harry, Ron m'as sauvée la vie il faut qu'on le retrouve, il est très mal en point, je t'en supplie !

-Je le sais, on le sait, ne t'inquiète pas il est maintenant sous l'assistance des Magicomages. Il faut que tu m'écoute maintenant ! Hermione ce n'est pas par hasard si le plafond c'est écraser, il y a des Mangemorts partout dans l'école à l'heure où je te parle ils ont peut-être déjà fait des victimes !

-Harry…, mais Voldemort a bien était détruit n'est-ce pas ?, m'inquiétais-je.

-Je ne sais pas…, Tout ce que je sais qu'en j'ai détruit Voldemort c'est qu'il a était transformer en cendre puis…

-Puis quoi Harry ? Harry Potter !

-Oui! Euh… eh bien… Les cendres ce sont volatiliser ?

-Tu veux dire envolées !, réctifiais-je, pérplexe.

-Non Hermione! Volatiliser, partit dans un autre monde! Tu vois le genre!

-Harry, il faut dire que tu était aussi dans un sale état.

-Tu étais dans le même état que moi Hermione! Et pourtant je pense que tu te souvien bien de tout n'est-ce pas?

-Désolé…, répondis-je, frustrer, en baissant la tête.

-Ce n'est rien 'mione! S'exclama une voix bien familière, cette personne me releva le menton pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

* * *

Voila, voila, voila chapitre fini =D ! Alors, qui est cette voix bien familère? Hermione ne c'est-elle pas tromper de personne en écoutant sa voix? Et Harry a-t-il bien raison sur la volatilisations des cendres de Voldemort, vous serez tous dans le prochain chapitre =)

Pour ceux qui lise ma fiction les reviews sont pour moi très important alors si vous avez des critiques ou même des idées pour la suite de ma fiction vous êtes la bienvenue de plus si vous commentez mes chapitres j'aurais plus facilement l'envie d'écrire et donc mes chapitres seraient plus vite publier en tout cas merci de lire mon histoire en esperent que vous posterais des reviews sur mes prochains chapitre ;)


End file.
